guardian
by thatonebh6fangirl
Summary: A Hanamiya Makoto reader Au, or ua, whichever whatever
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so, if you read this fic you aren't obligated to read this, however it might explain some shizzz to you sooo yeah.

First off, what is up with the 3rd to 1st person switch with reader-chan?

Well, without spoiling anything all i can say, is don't question it, you'll understand why i wrote like this later...

Second, wtf, hanamiya and kiyoshi along with the other uk ( uncrowned kings ) didn't go to middle school together? kiyoshi and hanamiya weren't friends?!

I know, that's why it's an au, it might bother you but if it does it's best to just not read, i'd rather not get comments on universe accuracy , i'll keep the characters the same, (aka not ooc) but please roll with it for the sake of the fic and the oncoming angst, okay? please? i just want to break your hearts and melt your faces off...

also this is just warning for later chapters, because of the angst, there may be some possibly triggering/uncoomfortable scenes to some people, i will try to tag it at the start of said chapter, if i forget however i'm sorry.

oh yeah, there's gonna be strong language too, thats kinda a given since, well, it IS hanamiya, but i should warn you now i have a very colourful vocabulary which i use on a daily basis. (not in my bh6 fic tho cuz, idk, i, dont, see, them, swearing? cept maybe hiro...and when he's older...) i digress...

anyways, hope this cleared up some stuff (even though i actually told you absolutely nothing! Mwa ha ha :p) i'll update this when i can, but for now if you have time and like bh6 please check out my other story (I have a wattpad and ao3 under the same name, but most of my stuff is on wp), or even my friend's, her username is SomebodyAwesomeSauce and she has this really awesome one about tadashi and hiro with five chapters atm (i don't wanna spoil anything but u should go read it, she writes Looooooong chapters)

anyways, BYEE~! ㇯3㇯3㇯3㇯3㇯3㇯3㇯3ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇰ9ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2ㇱ2


	2. Apologies?

3rd person-

Hanamiya's eyes scanned the court, cold and calculating they landed on an opposing player. " Kiyoshi teppei, the Iron-heart huh? He's an uncrowned king like me, I wonder how long I can make that last..." eyes critically observing the knee which Kiyoshi tried so hard to keep his weight off of.

His eyes narrowed as he found a weakness, he'll be damned if he didn't use this chance. He knew that Kirisaki wouldn't win, but why let Seirin get off easy? Time to get their teeth grinding...

Hanamiya clapped loudly, gaining the attention of everyone on the court, "Come on defense, let's stop a shot! As long as we don't give up we'll have our chance! Let's show them what we can do!" He sounded enthusiastic, but that's just how good of an actor he was, he could even pretend to be those who he despised the most. Someone who thought so positively, even if they knew all odds were against them, 'Ugh it's so disgusting, what's the point...'

Seirin sprinted past, passing the ball back and forth, encouragement could be heard from the sidelines, 'Tch how annoying'. Number 6 made a shot, but it quickly rebounded off of the side of the hoop. The ball ended up in kiyoshi's hands, "Oh no" he smirked twistedly, Hanamiya's plan was going smoothly, "My condolences..." He snapped his fingers, the power forward next to Kiyoshi getting the message, they fall, applying his weight to the iron heart's knee, making him instantly collapse onto the polished wood of the court.

"What are you doing? You guys were clearly late on the rebound!" The bespectacled captain from Seirin grabbed Hanamiya's shirt violently, "Hey now, are you saying we did that on purpose? He injured himself by accident, why are you falsely accusing us" Hanamiya feined innocence, not knowing how one of their best players got injured, just like the many teams before them.

"I saw you use some kind of hand signal!" Hyuuga growled through clenched teeth, "So? you're saying you have proof? show me then." Hanamiya's disinterested gaze wandered over to the teen now laying painfully in the stretcher. "Hyuuga! Stop it, I'll be fine" Kiyoshi's charasmatic smile graced his pained face, even in a situation like this, an idiot like him could still be happy.

~flashback~

1st person

You sat at your desk with Hanamiya and Kiyoshi, eating lunch together like always. "Oi Teppei! What's that?" Makoto questioned, chopsticks pointing towards the bento you had made for him, you always made and extra seeing as one of the two always forgot their lunch in their haste to school. "Ahh, I think it's pork today!" Kiyoshi had a stupid grin on his face, both Makoto and Teppei loved your home cooking. "Huhhh? you're gonna spoil him like that Y/n?! At least give me some!" Hanamiya swiftly moved his chopsticks to steal a large chunk of pork from the bento.

"Hey! No fair! Let me try one of those egg rolls then!" Teppei leaned over to grab back at Makoto's bento with his own chopsticks, until it was pulled out of his reach. " You think I'd let you try any? Iiiiiiiidiot!" Hanamiya stuck his tongue out at the other male, 'asserting his dominance' as you would put it. "Oi, c'mon, just one!" Kiyoshi laughed as his body stretched as far as it could, arching over the other boy to try and get at his lunch.

You laughed loudly at the sight, those two were always comedic to you without even trying, Hanamiya had a taunting look on his face as the squashed Kiyoshi's features, trying to keep as much distance between the giant and his lunch box as possible. Before you knew it the both were all out pulling each others face and hair, you were pretty hyper yourself, after all, you were just middle schoolers. "Okay guys, you can stop now..." you sighed, however neither seem to take your presence onto account as they continued wrestling for the food, which somehow found it's way safely back onto the table.

"Alright, I guess you guys don't wanna test the chocolate I made then..." you say in mock sadness, until you hear the sharp scraping noise of a chair. "You made chocolate?!" Hanamiya exclaimed with shock, eyes widening, before realising what he had done. He cleared his throat, regaining his composure, "Ah, I'm, sorry Teppei, Y/n . I guess it's okay if Teppei wants to try one of my egg rolls too, as long as i can try the first choco- Where are you going?!" He interrupted himself mid-sentence to watch where you were walking off to.

Four familiar faces walked into the classroom, making you leave the childish duo behind.

"Imayoshi-senpai! Nebuya-kun, Hayama-kun, Mibuchi-kun! Hi, I made some chocolate, wanna try it?" you ask excitedly, you got along pretty well with all the other members of the basketball club. "Oh, Y/n-chan, don't you think it's a bit early to be giving me these?" Imayoshi chuckled. "Well I do need to know if they are up to your standards senpai!" you winked, holding out the bag for them to reach into.

"Waiiit a minute Y/n, don'tcha think Makoto and I should get the first taste? We promise to stop bickering right?" Kiyoshi asked as he grabbed the small bag from your hand, bringing it upwards. Kiyoshi looked over to Hanamiya, asking for reassurance so you would forgive them and let them try your homemade chocolate first.

"Yeah Y/n, I already apologised, what more do you want from us? A kiss?" Your face burned red at the suggestion, "Puh-lease, as if I want a kiss from either of you!" you turned up your nose and faced away from the teasing duo, they just quietly smirked at each other. "Okay!" Hanamiya's hand moved in the bag, "Bottoms up!" Kiyoshi responded, stealing a chocolate of his own.

They linked arms and placed their chocolate in their mouth before moving in front of you, waving the untouched ends of the sweet in your direction as they wiggled their ridiculous eyebrows.

"Pffffft, you two are so weird!" you laughed wholeheartedly while your friends mucked about, still asking for your forgiveness.

~end flashback~

3rd person

Makoto snarled, not from Kirisaki losing the game, but because he had to remember that right now. 'I didn't even mean it, ugh...' He strode over to where the teams were lining up. "Thank you for the match!" they bowed and Hanamiya was the first to stalk off, 'Oh well, that'll keep him off his knees for a while.' His trademark smirk found it's way back onto his face, as the teams walked back to the locker rooms to change, Hanamiya turned to his team-mates.

"Hmm? Is somethin' the matter Hanamiya?" one of the older players noticed his sudden mood change, he normally didn't even show any emotion, but now he switched from wanting to murder the world to being content with how everything went. "Oh, it's nothing senpai, I was just wondering if you all wanted to go hang out now? Maybe grab something to eat?" He asked, not giving any emotions away. The team shrugged, it's not like they had other plans after the match anyway.

"Why not, I'm free, what about you guys?" Their senpai questioned, he was the only third year left on the team. "Will there be girls?" a purple-haired first year piped up. "If you want to shamelessly flirt with girls you can do it in your own time Hara." Makoto stated calmly, Hara simply laughed at this, "Okay my bad, my bad!" The boys walked out of the stadium into the cold night air, everything had gotten really dark early lately. Leading the team in no particular direction, Hanamiya and the others began to talk, about the recent games on tv, how well they did in concealing their fowl-play from the umpire, to even just useless gossip.

"So I heard that you went to middle school with all the other uncrowned kings? Is it true Hanamiya?" Their senior was curious as to how Hanamiya could injure an opponent, when they used to be on the same team. "Yeah, we all played basketball together, but it's not like they're anything special to me, they were all disgusting goody two shoes." His normally calm voice sounding dark at the mention of his old team. "Ahhh, alright..." He picked up on Hanamiya's disdain and tried to not say anything else about it.

The group got silent as they continued walking, Makoto knew he had ruined the mood, but he was no longer willing to fix it. He opened his phone to check the time, maybe it was time for him to go home, after all, he didn't even tell his mother he would be out after the game, he knew she'd be silently worrying over her only child. He was deep in thought as he didn't notice a certain purple haired flirt look over his shoulder at his phone screen.

"Oh wow! She's cute, who's the girl Hanamiya?" Hara exclaimed with curiosity, looping an arm around the other first year to get a better look. Makoto's phone background was a picture of him and a girl with (h/c) hair, and pretty (e/c) eyes. They were smiling and throwing the peace sign together, it was a older photo because Hanamiya was shorter and smiling in it. Makoto's eyes instantly widened at the voice near his ear, before breaking away from the arm that held him in place.

He growled before realising how suspicious he looked as everyone on the team faced him with worry, he coughed and rubbed his neck trying to play his actions off as just an accident. "That's Y/n, but don't get any ideas Hara, she's way too hyper for even someone like you. Not to mention she's also way to goody-goody."

Makoto was always casually taking down his teammates a peg, few of them, like Hara were overconfident assholes who needed to learn that they were not in charge, and in a year, they would all be playing by his rules. He had already heard from their senpai that he was the best choice for captain next year, as they knew he would keep their 'interesting game play traditions'. Hanamiya was honestly just a natural born leader, he could make anyone follow his orders.

However, even though he had also, in his own way, insulted said girl, Hara could tell their was an air of possessiveness as he mentioned her. However, the (h/c) girl really caught his eye. "So y/n-chan huh? It's a nice name, suits her." although she wasn't in front of him physically, he felt the urge to compliment her, she really was quite pretty. "Enough already Kazuya! You're annoying him..." A red haired first year spoke up finally, after having his teeth clenched in annoyance from his friend for too long.

Which was good for Hanamiya because he swore he would've punched his lights out, which would only cause more trouble for everyone, he seriously was beginning to break his usual facade and it bothered him so much. He would never allow anyone to see him in such an honest, and frankly broken state, who would respect an idiot like that.

He at least wouldn't, and no ones cares for a person who can't at least care for them self.

At least, that's what he thought.

A/N: Okay guys? how'd you like my new fic? it's gonna be a chaptered and omg, this is my longest chapter I've written so far! most are 600-ish including authors note, but without this one is 1900 words?! You have no idea how happy i am with this, also, it's gonna get VERY angsty in the later chapters. this is the mild and happy-chappie!

But yeah, the kirisaki trash kings, they may or may not be my fave knb characters :P I'm horrible i know, but, uGH LOVE! especially Hanamiya, he's just so damn interesting, so yeah i hope you like this x reader insert! This took me a few days to write (in secret yet again cuz my family) so sorry if im slow on updates, i know im not the fastest author anyway, but it's all for fun so be happy if i update at all! :P  
(also thanks to the person who told me to fix it :P yeah, still need help with this website...)


End file.
